Thomas Productions Inc.
Thomas Productions (often abbreviated as "TP") was founded by Layne Thomas and co-founded by Kevin and Kyle (neighbors that live across the street from Layne). They remain the only members of Thomas Productions. Thomas Productions is most well known for their machinima series Marlin the Elite. News and other info about Thomas Productions can be found at their website: thomasproductionsinc.com (see external links). They also have their own podcast (called the TPCast) which can be found on iTunes, where they talk about their movies as well as other stuff. If that's not enough, the TP Director's Blog is updated whenever there is major news. Their current logo premiered with season 3 of Marlin the Elite. It is a red T and a blue P (that stands for Thomas Productions), in a fashion that makes the T look like the shadow of the P. Machinima Productions Marlin the Elite A machinima series that follows an Elite named Marlin on his adventures in different places with different people. Halo 3 Dance TV YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOj6rzTCNQs Based on an earlier machinima made by a different company, as well as Robot Chicken, you can watch as Spartans and Elites dance, sing, and do other crazy stuff to different songs, including "Brass Monkey", the "Spiderman" Theme, "Stayin' Alive", and other well-known songs. A sequel, Halo 3 Dance TV 2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AbSqGn6bpM), was released on August 4th, 2008. A third video has been announced, and is supposedly using footage captured for H3DTV2 that wasn't used. Assault on the Citadel Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCtBT1qJ9jg Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPv_Vhzf16M&feature=related Watch as the Master Chief and the Arbiter, with help from some brave Marines, ODST's and Elites, fight through Covenant defenses to get to the Citadel. Halo 3 Italian Spiderman YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VutXFjtLPUc A machinima made based on the YouTube video "Italian Spiderman", with the audio from the original video. Legendary Map Pack Videos Downloading...: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isdKBsphI1Q A video concentrating on how long it takes to download the three new Legendary maps. OMG NEW MAPS!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08NvQjjYdkg A person who just downloaded the new maps checks out all of them and exclaims how much he loves them. Waiting for Indy YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_2O642JRKk Three people wait in line at a movie theater to see Indiana Jones 4 while someone else not in line tells them how much it is going to suck. The Light YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iUgoFeegWg The members of the Chopper Gang (MTE ep.s 15/16) find a light. Halo 3 Dance TV 2 YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AbSqGn6bpM Many people have said that this part wasn't as funny as many expected. It still has gotten a good rating. The Real Joe the Plumber YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEE8QHAj_a4 It's Joe the Plumber! Follow Joe throughout his day-to-day work as a plumber. FRIEND YouTube video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P01U8xjACVU&feature=channel_page A "deep" machinima with a simple moral: share life's joys with a friend. A Spartan dreams of having fun in a field, but a wall is in the way. He finds and Elite friend, and they break the wall, and have fun. But the Elite dies, and the Spartan is sad again. This machinima was featured on the bungie.net homepage. Red Spartan Layne's red Halo 2 Spartan figure plays a role in Thomas Productions as well. He is known as Red Spartan and informed the fans about Marlin's new XBL gamertag and has also taken pictures while on a vacation. The pictures were actually taken by Layne with Red Spartan in them, and Red Spartan is voiced by Layne. Member List *Layne Thomas - founder, director, actor, writer, producer, editor, filmer, etc. *Kevin - actor, filmer, writer *Kyle - actor, filmer, writer Forums Circa 2006, Layne created a forum site for TP. It was meant to be a way to interact with fans, but spammers kept the few members the site had from having any fun. In 2008, Layne remade the forums, about two months before anyone was told. This gave Kevin and Kyle the chance to join, to test out the forums and create new content for forums. This new forum site is much more active, with many more members. They give TP a chance to actively interact with their fans and the entire TP community. History Thomas Productions' first video, entitled "The Kidnapper", was filmed shortly after Layne's younger brother was born. It was the thing that got them playing around with the idea of making videos for fun. The first time they used the name "Thomas Productions" in a movie was a James Bond fan film, which was given a Premiere at Layne's house (aka TP Headquarters). The company's first major film was entitled "The Being", and a sequel was also produced. A threequel is currently in pre-production. TP's major target genre is comedy, but they do very good work in drama as well. The rest of TP's history is taken from their official website: "Hey! We're Thomas Productions! We're an independent film "company" that make movies for fun. Thomas Productions was founded by Layne Thomas (me) as well as co-founded by Kevin and Kyle (who wish to keep their last names private) in 2001 with our first movie. It wasn't very good, but as time passed, we've become better at the art of storytelling, editing, and every other aspect of filmmaking. We started out doing live action movies, and have now gotten into the art of machinima (using video games to create movies). So now we do both. I (Layne) direct, edit, produce, film, write, and act in the movies, while Kevin and Kyle act, write, and sometimes film. About 90% of our movies are comedy. Most of our funny ideas get created on the spot, so you can say we colaberate well and think on our toes. We also run a podcast (the TPCast), in which we talk about our films as well as whatever we want." External Links * Thomas Productions Inc.'s official website: ThomasProductionsInc.com: http://www.thomasproductionsinc.com * The TP Director's Blog: http://tpdirectorsblog.blogspot.com * An actor's blog from TP http://tpactor.blogspot.com * The official podcast: http://tpcast.podomatic.com * Official Thomas Productions Forums (inactive) http://www.bestfreeforums.com/forums/tpforums.html * New Forums (active) http://thomasproductions.forumotion.net/index.htm Category:Thomas Productions Inc. Category:Machinima makers